


Robert's Recovery

by abrightyz



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, My First Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, robert discharged from hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrightyz/pseuds/abrightyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fanfic... Aaron and Robert's first meeting at Woolpack after Robert is discharged from the hospital and has been convalescing at Keepers... hope you enjoy it!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                                                            

 

     4 December 2015.

     It is 5:30pm, his work at the scrapyard done, Aaron is sipping his pint at the Woolpack when the tall, blond man comes in.

     "Well, look who's here," Chas blurts out, her voice not hiding any note of sarcasm.

     "Mum," Aaron stops her.

     Aaron glances at Robert. He's certainly better than the last time he saw him. He's lost a bit of weight, but it just suits him. Instead of making him look gaunt, it only makes him look younger than he did lying in the hospital bed nine weeks ago. He looks well-rested, a far cry from the lifeless body Aaron visited in the hospital whom he wished to hurry up and die. And he can walk now, though his stride is not as assured nor cocky as months ago just before he was shot in the chest.

     "A pint please, Chas," he says to Aaron's mum.

     Aaron looks back at the dark liquid in the glass in front of him. His thoughts zooming back to the scrapyard and all the hateful things this man had told him on the day he was shot. Cruel words Aaron tried all the time to push back to the farthest corners of his mind.

     And his thoughts return to the dark nights he endured in the prison cell. The unspeakable thoughts and feelings that zigzagged and crisscrossed through him. Hatred, betrayal, guilt, anguish, despondency… Longing!! And the worst was the numbing fear that he might not ever see this man alive again and the last words they had for each other were pure venom and poisonous lashing out. That was the lowest he'd been and that's why he'd wanted to end it all there and then. But for once the prison guards had been alert and vigilant. That's why he's still here and breathing, back in the Dales, back to his old life in the scrapyard and the Woolie, _but for what_?

     His reverie is cut short by the familiar voice. "Mind if I sit here?" Robert indicates the empty seat opposite Aaron.

     Aaron shrugs. "Suit yourself."

     "Thanks," Robert says with a tiny smile on his lips as he sits down. "Wasn't sure we'd still be mates after all this time."

     Aaron just furrows his eyebrows and continues to sip his pint. Robert sips on his.

     Aaron can feel the furtive glances going their way from the other locals inside the pub, not just his mum's icy glare.

     "The surgeons and nurses did a good job," Robert says. "I'm still here, breathing and talking."

     "So I see," Aaron mutters, still looking at his drink.

     "You're doing a good job, too," Robert adds.

     "You what?" Aaron's left eyebrow shoots up.

     "I mean the scrapyard. Heard it's doing great."

     "I'm sure Adam can update you," Aaron says gruffly. "And show you the books whenever. Seeing as you live with them at Keepers, ey?"

     "Fair point," Robert agrees.

     Then his voice changes. "So how are you?"

     Aaron tightens the grip on the pint in front of him. It's all he can do to stop himself from standing up and smashing the glass on the man's head. _How am I? Now you want to know?_

     Robert probably senses his unease as he stops talking.

     Then he stands up. "Need the toilet," Robert explains as he rises from his chair. As suddenly he loses his balance. And as quickly Aaron stands up and in a flash he is by Robert's side, his left hand instinctively on his wrist, the other arm supporting him on his hip.

     "Is he alright, luv?" Chas asks with a tiny bit of concern in her voice from the other side of the bar.

     "It's alright, mum," Aaron tells her. "We just need the toilet." And before Chas can protest, Aaron drapes Robert's left arm on his shoulder as they start to walk out back to the gents.

     But after a few steps, Robert stops. "I'm alright," he says. "I can do this."

     "Course you can," Aaron lets go of Robert only to put both hands on his hips. "But we won't have you suing the owners of this place if you have an accident."

     Robert does not protest anymore as they resume their walk to the gents with Aaron's hands firmly on his hips.

     "You sure you wanna be here while I piss?"

     "Since when did you start being shy on me?"

     Robert shrugs as he zips down his fly.

     "Finished?" Aaron asks as he hears the last trickle of fluid stop.

     "Yes. Thanks," Robert answers as he zips up his fly. He turns round but instead falls backward to the wall.

     Aaron catches him with both hands back on his hips. "Alright?"

     "Yeah.. Yeah.. Maybe I shouldn't have walked that far from Keepers." Robert explains, his breathing a bit laboured. His eyes are sparkling when they meet Aaron's but the younger man can sense he is in some form of pain.

     "Ok," he said. "I think you need to rest for a while."

     "Where? In the back room?"

     "No." Aaron says defiantly. "Upstairs."

     Robert hesitates for a while. "A-are you sure?"

     Aaron doesn't answer, but he begins to steer Robert out of the gents.

     The way up takes longer than Aaron anticipated. At all times his hands are supporting Robert as he makes his slow progress up the stairs.

     "Hey ho," Robert exclaims triumphantly as they reach the top.

     Aaron's hands are still on Robert's hips, steadying him as they enter Aaron's room. He glances at Robert as the other man takes in the chaotic state of his room.

     "Sorry it's quite a mess," Aaron explains irritably. "Didn't know I'll have company, did I?"

     "No, no…" Robert reassures him. "Your room is fine. Almost the same as I remembered it. And I'm the one imposing.."

     Aaron shrugs and helps Robert sit down on the edge of his bed. Robert feels the bed with his hands. "Still very comfy. Just the right amount of bounce."

     Aaron can't help himself rolling his eyes as he straightens himself back to standing position. "It's mum actually remember? She chose this bed for me."

     "Yeah," Robert agrees as memories come back to his eyes. "Should remember to compliment her."

     Perfect delivery from Robert except for a slight grimace at the end.

     He catches Aaron's worried look. "I got some pills with me. For pain."

     "I'll get you some water."

     And Aaron is out of the room.

 

     When Aaron comes back with a glass of water, Robert is stretched out on the bed, his shoes placed neatly on the floor and his leather jacket around the back of Aaron's bedside chair. Aaron hands him the glass and Robert takes two little brown pills with a few gulps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part is the smut part... promise!!


	2. Chapter 2

     Aaron puts the glass on the bedside table, unable to decide what to do next. He sits at the edge of the table.

     Awkward silence.

     "I better go down and leave you to rest."

     "No!"

     Both are startled with Robert's exclamation of protest. Robert smiles sheepishly and lowers his tone, "I mean, you can sit here with me," he says coyly, tapping the bed.

     Against his better judgment, Aaron does as he's told. He sits awkwardly on the bed, not really looking at the man lying there very close to him.

     "It's been a while..." Robert starts but Aaron cuts him.

     "I know..." Aaron says. "Almost three months since you've been shot. In coma for a while, unable to get out of bed for weeks, and I haven't even visited. Ya, lay it thick will ya?"

     "But you did visit me, didn't you?"

     Aaron suddenly feels panicked. Does Robert know? Did he hear what he said whilst he was lying in a coma? How he hated him and how he wished he hurry up and die?

     "Yeah, Vic told me," Robert continues, meeting his eyes, "And I don't blame you if you only visited just the once, Aaron. After all the horrible things I've done to you, all the nasty things I've said..."

     "Robert..."

     "But I want you to know I didn't mean any of those things I told you at the scrapyard. I was hurt cause you were rejecting me even after I told you what happened at the police station. I was hoping you'd be happy enough to take me back. I didn't want to be alone and rejected. I was lashing out."

     Aaron shakes his head ruefully. "It's past, Robert. Nothing we can do about it."

     As Aaron prepares to stand up, Robert props himself up on his elbow to stop him but it only makes him grimace in pain.

     "Robert!" Aaron finds his right hand on Robert's chest protectively. Robert cups his hand with his as he falls back down on the bed.

     For a moment, neither of them moves. Then simultaneously, as Robert stretches his right arm to hold around the younger man's nape close, Aaron slowly lowers himself to rest his left cheek on Robert's chest. For a long time they stay in that position.

 

     Then Aaron feels Robert's lips on his forehead. Just the slightest of kisses... but it is everything for Aaron. All these months he's been dreaming of this scene or variations of it, him and Robert in his bed once again, a dream that he has given up hope of ever coming true again.

     Then he feels Robert's finger on his chin, lifting his face up so they can see each other's eyes. Robert's dazzling blue-green eyes are bright, smiling, and at the same time dark with lust and longing matching his own. Then their lips meet. At first it is a chaste kiss. As their mouths open and seek each other's tongue, the kiss gets deeper. Aaron gives a moan from his throat. This is a hungry kiss, starved, deep, all consuming. They are losing oxygen but they've been starved for so long neither wants to be first to break it up.

     When they let each other go to catch their breath, both are laughing. Aaron nuzzles Robert's neck, inhaling the warm, intoxicating scent that is uniquely Robert. How he missed him!

     Robert gives a moan of pleasure as he feels tickled by the quick, little kisses of Aaron on his neck. Then Aaron feels Robert guiding his right hand downwards to the front of his trousers. Through the fabric, Aaron can feel Robert's hardness.

     "You sure you're up for this?" Aaron asks in a husky voice.

     "Yeah," Robert answers in a similar breathy, husky tone. "You can feel it, can't you?"

     It takes mere seconds for Aaron to peel off his own clothes, the hoodie, the shirt, the sweatpants, socks and underpants. Unbuttoning Robert's shirt is no sweat as well, and so with taking it off, his trousers, socks and underpants.

     Aaron stifles a gasp as he takes in the full nakedness of the man on his bed. But before he can do anything else, Robert pulls him down again for a kiss.

     Aaron feels like drowning in Robert's mouth as their tongues play in each other's mouth, probing, sucking, tasting.

     Robert once again finds Aaron's hand and guides him to his hard cock. Aaron caresses the hot, throbbing tumescence. Both smile into their kiss and Aaron starts kissing Robert's cheek, his jaw, his chin and his kisses go downwards first on one pink nipple, working his tongue around it, sucking, nibbling, then the other nipple, sending Robert moaning with pleasure.

     Then he finds the scar on Robert's chest. It too receives a kiss and some tongue that make Robert writhe a bit and giggle. "Aaron.. it tickles.." Robert pushes Aaron's head gently even more downwards.

     Aaron's tongue and lips trace a line down Robert's long and pale abdomen to his bellybutton, staying there for a while before going further down to bury his face on the blond's pubis, all the while keeping hold of his erect manhood.

     "Told ya," Robert manages to say in between gasps.

     But can not control a loud Ahhhh when Aaron starts licking the tip of his cock. Eyes half closed with desire and pleasure, the younger man gives Robert's cock wet stripes from the tip to the base with his warm, wet tongue. When he can not control himself any longer, he puts Robert's cock in his mouth. Robert once more moans with pleasure.

     Aaron sucks deeper, his head bobbing up and down on Robert's cock, Robert's hands tangled in Aaron's hair. Aaron's fingers find Robert's nipples and play with them as he slides Robert's cock in and out of his throat.

     At last, Robert says, "Cmon, Aaron.. I want to fuck you.. Now..."

     Aaron stops and opens a drawer to pull out some lube. "Come 'ere..." Robert reaches out and puts a generous amount on his fingers. Pulling Aaron close, he starts massaging Aaron's hole then inserts a lubed finger. Aaron lets out an aaahh when he feels Robert's finger inside him. He closes his eyes as the older man inserts a second finger continuing to prep him. When he opens his eyes, their eyes meet and he knows there's only one thing to do.

     Aaron straddles Robert, positioning his hole above Robert's hardness. Slowly he lowers himself and feels the tip of Robert's cock at the entrance of his hole. It is hot and hard and oh so ready for him as he is to receive him.

     Aaron lowers himself and feels the head of Robert's cock entering him. Both moaning with fulfillment, their eyes not breaking contact, and Robert's hands on Aaron's hips, the younger man continues his journey downwards to envelop the older man's hardness. They both smile and let out a gasp when Robert's full length is completely inside Aaron.

     Aaron leans forward and braces his hands on Robert's chest, their eyes communicating their mutual joy, Aaron not wanting to move, just enjoying the sensation of Robert's full length inside him.

     When Robert starts to thrust upwards and even deeper, Aaron closes his eyes and bites his lower lip to savour each one and the fullness he's receiving from the man underneath. Then he starts to grind his hips in turn, feeling the different angles that gives unimaginable gratification. And soon he's meeting every full thrust Robert's rampant cock is giving.

     Their fingers intertwined, backs arched, they find a familiar rhythm and Aaron rediscovers how at once being one with Robert is both soothing and electric, sending waves of pleasure down to the tip of his toes.

     "Aaron... Aaron..."

     Robert's thrusts are getting more frantic. Aaron knows Robert is nearing his climax so he speeds up his gyrations. Robert takes a deep breath as he makes a final thrust and he finally explodes inside Aaron.

     Aaron collapses on top of Robert, ruffling his now wet blond hair and kissing his sweaty cheek, both breathing heavily but with contented smile on their lips.

     But Robert isn't finished yet. He gently pulls out, then pulls Aaron up so he is kneeling and his fully erect cock is square in front of Robert's eager mouth. "Let me take care of you."

     Aaron is close to crying out loud with pleasure as Robert's warm mouth envelops his hard cock. He doesn't know what to do with his hands as Robert starts to slide his hardness in and almost out of his mouth, lovingly working his lips and tongue on Aaron's erect cock.

     Aaron grasps Robert's hair as he thrust into his warm mouth. Robert grasps both buttocks of the younger man as he keeps working on his cock. Then his hands cup Aaron's chest and his fingers start to play with his nipples. Aaron doesn't know how to handle this deadly combination. Robert's mouth and tongue sucking hard on his cock whilst his fingers play with his nipples, both are sending dizzying electric sensation all over his body.

     Everything is a blur, an insignificance, the only thing that matters is Robert's welcoming mouth enveloping and loving his manhood. In a moment of lucid thought amidst the rapture he's feeling, Aaron wonders how he's almost forgotten how this feels, Robert giving him the utmost pleasure, his hungry mouth welcoming his every thrust.

     Aaron feels it building up from deep inside him , and Robert, sensing the younger man is nearing his orgasm, quickens the up and down of his mouth on his cock. Aaron tightens his hold on Robert's blond locks as he begins to shudder and feel himself pouring inside Robert's mouth, the man beneath receiving everything he's giving. The release inside Robert's mouth is one of the most exquisite feelings Aaron's ever experienced.

     When his shuddering stops, Aaron can feel his half erect cock inside Robert's mouth with the fluid he just expressed. He pulls out and lies beside Robert, both of them breathing heavily but with smiles on their lips. When Robert leans in for a kiss, Aaron tastes himself in Robert's mouth.

     They cuddle for the longest time, naked and content in each other's arms.

     "Are you sure it's not viagra you took earlier?" Aaron jokes as he strokes Robert's jaw and cheek gently.

     "Ha," Robert chuckles as he kisses the younger man in his arms. "You do know you are my viagra."

     Aaron smiles at Robert's joke. It's at the tip of his tongue to tell him about the pills he's also taking in his turn. But as he gazes at the beautiful blond man sharing his bed, he decides against it. They have plenty of time for that. Tonight and the next days, it's all about Robert and his recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure i haven't thrown the whole kitchen sink in there... sorry my first fan fic i had to let it all out, all the Robron in my head lolz... promise next time i'll hold something back...


End file.
